dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tor Garane
Tor Garane is an enemy of the Planet Skaro Doctor and first appeared in The Paradise Machine. Character History Background Tor Garane is the head of the Galactic Bank, a hugely powerful organization which controls the money and finances of the universe in the future. Tor Garane is ruthless and sadistic, and uses the Bank to further his own greedy aims, due to the power he possesses over most of the people in the universe he is practically above the law. Garane is a member of the reptilian caste of the Skraith race - and one of the few reptilians to ever ascend to such levels of power. Tor Garane first became aware of the Doctor when the Time Lord stopped the Galactic Bank from taking control of the planet Thenos-4 - which had failed to pay overdraft fees to the Bank. The Doctor's involvement in this affair intrigued Garane, who decided to find out everything he could about the Doctor, gathering countless reports and video footage from his agents across the universe. Biography Working with the insane criminal, Leckard, Garane pioneered a machine which would convince the user it was living in it's own personal paradise, when in fact it was sending them to their death. The plan was to get the richest people in the universe to sign all of their money over to the Bank in order to use the machine - making billions. However, the Doctor arrived on the scene and managed to uncover the plot. Garane met the Doctor for the first time during this incident, and the Doctor was surprised when he offered him a job - believing that the Doctor's knowledge about the future would greatly increase the Bank's profits. The Doctor refused to have anything to do with Garane, and Garane ordered him executed - he was furious to discover that the Doctor then escaped this execution and then revealed the Paradise Machine scam to the waiting customers. Garane claimed he knew nothing of Leckard's actions, and was able to escape any punishment, but promised the Doctor they would meet again. Some time later, Garane took advantage of Earth's financial instability and forced the President of Earth to sell the planet to the Galactic Bank. To ensure further profit, Garane then rented the planet out to the Skraith (his own people) and persuaded the Baron of Boralis to go to Earth to protect it's human population. The Boralans and the Skraith had been at war for centuries, and wanted a place to fight their ongoing war - thus, Earth became a battleground. As a member of the reptilian caste, Garane was hated by Emperor Narl of the Skraith. Garane suspected that Narl planned to use members of the reptilian caste as cannon fodder in the war against the Boralans, and hoped to avoid this by selling Narl advanced brainwashing technology, which Narl then used to convert humans to his cause. Tor Garane later visited the planet personally to meet with Emperor Narl. During this visit, he encountered the Doctor's companion Rob McCow, and used Skraith brainwashing technology to convert him into a soldier as a way of punishing the Doctor for interfering in his past affairs. Garane ultimately captured the Doctor, who was visiting Earth, and had the Time Lord at his mercy, but he was betrayed by Emperor Narl - who was planning to destroy the entire planet - Garane along with it. Garane joined forces with the Doctor to disable the Skraith brainwashing transmitter and free their human slaves. With anti matter warheads beneath the surface of the Earth, and a countdown to their detonation taking place, Garane gave the Baron of Boralis his personal teleporter - allowing the Baron to transport to Narl's Mothership and destroy it with an acquire anti matter device. With both the Baron and Emperor Narl dead, and his life saved, Garane teleported away to safety - pleased with how things had turned out. He later gave Earth back to it's human population, free of charge, and financed the reconstruction effort of the planet - cleaning up the mess and avoiding blame for the entire incident. Trivia * An early idea for the character was that he would have somehow been a descendant of Edward Bradley, due to Martin Penny playing both characters. Deleted dialogue involved the Doctor finding something familiar about Garane when they first meet. This concept was dropped when it became apparent how different sounding the two characters ended up. * Another early suggestion for the character included him having an American accent. Appearances * The Paradise Machine * A Baron For All Seasons * Blood Money See also * Planet Skaro Audios Category:Villains